


Hikaru no Gostrich

by frenchfrybird



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrybird/pseuds/frenchfrybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hikaru and Akira raise an ostrich from egg to chick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikaru no Gostrich

“Scatter, run!” the police officer shouted. “Ostrich on the loose! It escaped from the zoo!”

  
Hikaru stared blankly at the ostrich as it barreled towards him. It slammed into him, the two of them going tumbling. The ostrich got up, shook its feathers a bit...then sat on Hikaru’s chest. It plopped a big fat egg right on his t-shirt.

  
The officer came running up to Hikaru. “Kid are you okay?! HEY SOMEONE GET ANIMAL CONTROL WE NEED TO STOP THAT OSTRICH!” he scurried off in the direction the ostrich ran.

  
Hikaru grabbed the egg and stared at it. He turned it over in his hands…then the idea hit him like an ostrich smacking into him at full speed. He was going to be that little baby ostrich’s momma. He cradled it in his arms as he made his way to Akira’s house.

  
“Hikaru, what is this?” Akira demanded, barely opening the door for him.

  
“It’s an ostrich egg! You wouldn’t believe how I got it but now we’re going to be its parents! Let me in so we can incubate it!” Hikaru shouted excitedly.

  
Akira sighed heavily and opened the door for Hikaru, because if he didn’t, he’d probably do something stupid like try to eat it raw in one bite and goddammit he was not going to be responsible for Hikaru’s death, nor was he going to call an ambulance for him either.

  
Hikaru buzzed around Akira’s house, grabbing towels and stuffing them into his sweater. He shoved the ostrich egg nice and snug into the middle, then covered it up. Akira waved a heating pad in Hikaru’s face. Hikaru snatched it and placed it around the egg. Motherhood was a go.

  
Hikaru would spend the next few weeks brooding over the egg. Akira would flutter around, making sure Hikaru didn’t crack it, and sometimes singing softly to the egg when Hikaru was asleep. The ostrich baby would cheep back a similar rhythm. But soon their idyllic motherhood was about to end…

 

  
“HIKARU! WHAT DID YOU DO? THERE’S A CRACK IN THE EGG!” Akira panicked, he tried to reign in his cool but he couldn’t. He was too attached to his new son. His anxiety boiled as Hikaru stuttered and stumbled over his words.

  
“I-I don’t know! It just, it cracked and it wasn’t my fault I swear to you!” Hikaru was nearly in tears.

  
“Cheep! Cheep!” the ostrich poked its beak through the shell. “Cheep!” It began to cheep Akira’s song. Akira turned bright red and tried to hum the tune to calm the ostrich baby. A few hours later and the baby ostrich had the whole top of the shell off. Akira and Hikaru heaved huge sighs of relief -- the baby wasn’t hurt, just hatching! They helped remove the rest of the shell from the ostrich, who they decided to name Gostrich. They taught him how to play go and defeat Ogata. Gostrich even pecked his face a few times! The go family lived happily ever after. The end. :>


End file.
